TwoHour Infamous Suzuki Makoto
by Geiru
Summary: What will you do if you figured out that a cute infamous female new student is only interested in fellow girls? Note that all characters are OCs and this story contains LEMONS and lots of swearing so please turn around now if you don't like it...  .


It was the start of class again. A lot of new and innocent faces can be seen around the campus, fussing about their class selection. While two of the new students were playing tag, they accidentally bumped into a girl.

"S-Sorry…" they apologized but the girl glared at them. "Watch the fuck where you're going, stupid assholes!" the girl snapped that the boys got scared and ran away. _Hmph! That's what you get for pissing me off early in the morning!_

Suddenly, a hand rested on the girl's head. "That was not nice of you, you know. I mean, you're also a new student here, right?" The girl shrugged off the man's hand and scowled at him. "Bust off, dickhead! Pervert!"

Some students looked at the man. "My god, he's harassing the new student." one girl murmured that the man got troubled. The girl was about to go away but he held her arm and turned her to look at him. "You won't get out of this." The girl clenched her right fist. "Oh really? Then take this!"

That girl's name was Suzuki Makoto. Her class selection was 1A. In less than two hours of her life in senior high, she was already famous not just because of her superb looks but also of her tough personality. The moment Suzuki entered her classroom; the teacher was already calling names. Well, he doesn't look like a proper teacher since he was not wearing his uniform and his white polo shirt was open for a few buttons, revealing his muscular chest. His light brown hair was slightly messed up and he was partly sitting on the table. He's the type of teacher that almost all girls would fall in love into.

"Tardy on the first day of school, aren't you?" the teacher asked coldly. Suzuki looked at her classmates and it was obvious that girls dominate the population of the room. Then, she turned to their teacher and bowed. "I'm very sorry, sensei. I was summoned to the principal's office that's why I got late."

"That's her! The girl who punched an upper class…" one boy murmured. "Really? She's so cute!" The teacher eyed the two boys that they immediately zipped their mouths. He then looked at Suzuki with scrutinizing eyes. "So, you're that two-hour infamous Suzuki Makoto. I won't punish you for being late but let me make it clear to you that those actions you displayed earlier are not allowed in my room." _What the fuck does he mean that he won't punish me? It's barely the first day of class and he has not started talking about anything yet!_ "I fully understand sensei." She then proceeded to a blank seat at the back and the (shithole) sensei continued on the roll call.

He blabbered about rules and some stuff the rest of the morning and even when the bell rang for dismissal, he seemed not finished yet. _God, stop talking already! Is he intending to put us under martial law or something? There's an end on being strict, you bastard!_ When he finally dismissed them, the students actually got relieved.

"He looks scary, don't you think?" a girl's voice asked. "Him? The-the—" Suzuki got stunned by the beauty sitting less than a meter away from her. She looked at the girl from head to toe and the view made her grit her teeth. _Holy shit! She's a goddess!_ Before the girl could ask what kept Suzuki, she smiled. "Yeah. I'm lucky he didn't go harsh on me." The girl smiled, holding out her hand. "My name is Megumi." Suzuki reached for her hand and shook it longer than usual. "Call me Suzuki. Do you want to have lunch together?"

"Sure! I don't have a bentou, though."

"It's okay. I don't have either. Let's just go to the cafeteria."

Their teacher was just looking at them until they left. While they were happily talking on the corridor, a man blocked their path. When Suzuki looked at the man, it was the one that she punched. "Kid, I still have a score to settle with you but if you choose to apologize, I might reconsider." he said that made Suzuki's brow twitch. _The fuck?_ But then she looked at Megumi who seemed not to know what the man's talking about so she bowed low that surprised the man. "I'm so sorry for this morning, sempai. I realized that it was very wrong for me to do that so I have reflected on my deed by apologizing to you. I hope it will be enough…"

The man got awestruck. _Is it just my imagination or she did really change?_ "Let's go, Megumi-san." Suzuki invited and she pulled Megumi's hand. When she passed by the upper class, though, she stomped his foot as hard as she can. _The hell? She didn't change at all!_ When the man turned around, Suzuki was giving him the dirty finger sign behind her back.

Suzuki and Megumi got lucky for having found a blank table just after they got their orders. Megumi had sandwich for lunch while Suzuki got curry. "So, Megumi-san. Do you have any boyfriend?" Suzuki started after they settled themselves on the seats. "Nope. I have never been in a relationship."

"No kidding? You got looks." Suzuki said. "Well, guys can't just continue on courting me after they met my father." Megumi answered. "Why? Is your father strict?" Megumi fidgeted. "No, he's not. He's a really kind father to me." Suzuki got confused. "Then why do they quit when the meet your father if he's really a nice person?"

"Well, you know, my father is a country renowned sensei in a dojo so they're afraid of him."Megumi said. "Oh, so that's the reason. I can't blame them, though." Megumi took a bite from her sandwich and smudged her cheek. "You have mayonnaise on your cheek. I'll take it." Suzuki said and she wiped the blotch from her cheek with her finger and licked it. "Thanks." Megumi said. "Nah. Don't mention it."

On a far-end corner, the man Suzuki punched was looking at them. Within the next few days, Suzuki and Megumi were already close friends, going to and from school together and having lunch together. They almost seemed like sisters.

It was their PE class that day and they have to go on pairs. The teacher was not strict and he allowed the students to choose their own partners so it was needless to say that Suzuki and Megumi paired up. Their activity was doing all physical fitness tests like sit-and-reach, curl-ups, trunk lift and many more.

"Who's gonna go first?" Megumi asked. "You first." Suzuki answered and Megumi just agreed. "Let's start with curl-ups." Megumi looked around. "I need to lie down, right?"

"Yeah. Over there." Suzuki pointed and they went to that spot to start with the tests. Megumi lied down and Suzuki helped her position herself.

Their homeroom teacher came to the gym to give something to the PE teacher. While the PE teacher was veering through the papers, their homeroom teacher caught sight of Megumi and Suzuki.

Suzuki was just staring blankly at Megumi while she was doing her curl-ups test. Then, Megumi abruptly stopped that Suzuki snapped back to her senses. "What's wrong?" Suzuki asked. "I lost track of the counting. Do you know what number I am already?" Megumi answered. "S-Sorry… I was not keeping track…"

"Oh, well. I'll just start to zero." Megumi said and she did the test again. Suzuki stared at her again; fascinated on how Megumi's breasts bobbed every time she pulls herself up.

"I confirmed them all, Souseki-sensei. Thanks." the PE teacher said. "Well, then, I'm off." their homeroom teacher, Souseki-sensei, said and left.

After PE class, they went to their lockers to change uniforms. When Megumi took off her shirt, the hook on her brassier got undone. "Ah-ah." she exclaimed. "Here, let me hook it for you." Suzuki said and she held both ends of the strap then hooked it back together.

While they were walking down the corridors to their next class, two men approached them. "Yo, Megumi-chan!" one man greeted. "Good afternoon, Nagisawa-senpai." Megumi greeted back. "What do we have here? Your friend, Megumi-chan?" the other man asked. "Yes. Her name is Suzuki. Suzuki, they're my senpai in the music club. Nagisawa-senpai and Rukoshi-senpai." Suzuki bowed her head. "Nice to meet you."

"You don't need to be so formal." Rukoshi said so Suzuki lifted her head. "Megumi, you play the keys, right? I want to hear you play, too…" Megumi smiled. "Sure. You can visit me anytime in the club room after your club activities."

"And if you know how to play any instrument, you're free to try them there or even practice." Nagisawa said. "That's great. I'll come over some time tomorrow then. Is that okay with you, Megumi?" Suzuki asked. "Of course!" Megumi replied. "Well, then. See you tomorrow." Rukoshi bade and he pinched Megumi's cheek that made Suzuki glare at him.

When classes and club ended, Suzuki and Megumi met at the gate as usual to go home together. "I remember seeing a new shop that opened near the bookstore. Why don't we drop by after we buy the books we need?" Suzuki asked. "Okay." Megumi said.

Surely, they dropped in the new burger shop beside the bookstore and had some snacks. "You really love spicy foods, don't you?" Megumi asked. "Hell yeah. Life will have no thrill without spice!" Suzuki exclaimed. Megumi giggled. "I can't stand eating any spicy food." Then a waiter came and laid their orders on their table. It was the man that Suzuki punched. Megumi noticed him immediately.

"You're an upper class in our school, right?" Megumi asked. "Yeah. I'm glad you remembered me. My name is Kenji." the man answered and he winked at her. Suzuki scowled at him. "What (the fuck) are you doing here?" Suzuki asked. "As you can see, I'm working here as a part-timer. Enjoy your meals."

Suzuki ignored Kenji and she bit a mouthful of burger only to get disappointed. "It's not spicy!" she complained. "How come? The label says spicy." Megumi said. "Try tasting it." Megumi winced. "N-no thanks…"

"Really, it's not spicy." Suzuki insisted. Kenji approached. "What's wrong?" he asked. "Suzuki says the burger's not spicy…" Megumi answered. "She's just acting."

"The heck? Then try tasting it!" Suzuki growled, handing over the burger to him. "You know he can't do that, Suzuki…" Megumi said. "Sure." Kenji agreed. "Eh? But you might get fired for that…" Kenji intentionally dropped Megumi's fork using his left hand and he made it look like an accident. "My fork…" Megumi said. "I'll take it." Suzuki volunteered and she ducked under the table.

Kenji bent down, too to help her but the truth was he had planned that all along. "You told me to taste it if it's spicy or not, right? Then I'll do it…" Kenji whispered and he reached for Suzuki's chin and kissed her lips, his tongue invading the insides of her mouth. Suzuki immediately shoved him away. "You _fucking_ do that again and I'm _freakin' sure_ you'll get _busted_ up to your asses, you _shithead_!" Suzuki swore. Kenji giggled. "I'm amazed by how you're able to change attitudes almost immediately. And here's one thing. I already know your secret…" Suzuki rolled her eyes. "Yeah, sure. As if I have one."

"Oh yeah, you have and you won't want it to reach your goddess' ears…" Suzuki suddenly got tensed. _What in the world is he talking about? Does he really know?_ "That last one rang a bell, I see." Kenji said.

"Oh. The fork's right here." Megumi said so the two straightened up. "Now what will I do with this burger?" Suzuki asked. "How could you taste the spice if before eating it, you already ate something minty? It's really spicy." Kenji asked back. "Eh? How'd you know?" Megumi asked. "How? I tasted it." Megumi got all confused. "Now, now, Megumi. You don't have to waste your time on him." Suzuki interrupted.

Suzuki accompanied Megumi to the train station but she suddenly has to leave. "I forgot I still need to buy something. Is it fine if you go on ahead?" Suzuki asked and Megumi just nodded. "Yup. I'll be okay. Take care." Megumi said and she boarded the train.

When the train left completely, Suzuki went back to the burger shop. "Kenji-kun? He left just a few minutes ago." one waiter said. _That piece of shit. What does he know?_ The moment she stepped out of that shop, she saw Kenji leaning his back on the wall. "Looking for me?" he asked. "Spit out what you know." Suzuki demanded. "Hmm… I wonder what it is…"

"Okay. What do you want in exchange for it?" Suzuki asked. Kenji started walking and Suzuki just followed him until they reached the park. He sat on a big colored tire. "Kiss me." Without any complaints, Suzuki kissed him and he kissed back. After a few moments, she broke away. "Now, speak up." she said.

"Your secret is that…you're lesbian… That's why you get jealous when someone makes a move on Megumi and also why you don't seem affected by the kiss at all." Kenji said. Suzuki stoned in surprise. "Where the hell did you get that from?" Kenji shrugged. "I observed you for a bit and that's just all to it…"

"You're not just a pervert; you're also a stalker…" Suzuki said. "I'm not a stalker…" Kenji defended. "So, the reason why you observed me and discovered my secret is that you need something from me, right?" Suzuki asked. "That's right. If you don't want everyone to know about this, become my slave. Follow everything I say."

"Fuck! Why should I do that?" Suzuki exclaimed. "Because I'm black-mailing you, of course." Kenji simply answered. Suzuki thought for a while. "How long will it be?" she asked. "That depends on you. If you think it's all right for everyone to know that you're lesbian, then you can stop being my slave anytime." 

"The hell with that! Are you saying that I'm going to be your slave the entire time?" Suzuki complained. "I already told you that it depends on you." Kenji repeated. "But it's so obvious that you're not giving me any options."

"So what will it be?" Kenji asked. Suzuki thought for a while again before she said, "Fine. Slave and all. I don't want to lose Megumi." Kenji beamed. "Then, take care of me from now on…"

The next day, Megumi waited for Suzuki to the usual place she waits for her before they go to school and when she arrived, Kenji was with her. "Good morning, Kenji-senpai." Megumi greeted. "Yo." Kenji greeted.

While they were walking to their school, Megumi remembered something. "Suzuki, do you want to come over my house tonight? Let's study together." Megumi invited that made Suzuki smile very widely. "Why not? That'd be fun!" Suzuki agreed. "Yay! I'm so happy!"

Kenji just coughed a little that's why Suzuki stepped on his foot again. "Oops, sorry, Kenji-senpai. I didn't _know_ that your foot's there…" Suzuki said. "So, why are you two together? I really thought you don't like senpai, Suzuki…" Megumi said. "Oh yeah, I hate him!" Suzuki said. "Then why are you with him?"

"She's my slave starting today. She will do everything I ask her to." Kenji said. Megumi clasped her hands to her mouth. "My! Like a boyfriend-girlfriend relationship?" she asked. Suzuki immediately looked troubled. "Th-That's not—" she tried to deny but then Kenji interrupted her. "Yeah. Just like that." Suzuki shot a stern look on him but he just ignored her.

Lunch break came and Suzuki met with Kenji on the rooftop. "I swear, I'll fucking kill you if she completely misunderstands!" Suzuki snapped. "What really is your motive with her? Fuck her or something?" Kenji asked. "You don't have the damn right to know that." Kenji held Suzuki's face. "Do you know that your words always turn me on?" he asked. "What are you getting at?" Suzuki asked. "I want to fuck you."

"You know that's impossible. I'm lesbian. I'm not interested in men." Suzuki said. "Who cares? I'm interested in you so that's enough." Suzuki shrugged off Kenji's hand. "Go find another fuck buddy, pervert." she said. "Your body's as perfect as Megumi's. I bet you're always teasing yourself at home…" Suzuki gave Kenji a straight but he blocked it with his hand. "I don't do that. I don't give a damn on my body but I don't hate it because it comes quite handy."

"Like how you can approach and secretly attack girls?" Kenji asked. "Just like that. Anyway, you must clear up her misunderstanding or you should just say your prayers." Suzuki said before she left.

After class that afternoon, Megumi approached Suzuki with a heavy face. "I'm very sorry, Suzuki, but Souseki-sensei told me to do some things for him so I'll be home very late. I won't be able to attend club today either…" Megumi apologized. _The fucking bastard!_ "Uh, no, it's okay. There's always a next time. Don't overwork yourself, though." Megumi smiled and nodded. "Thanks for understanding. Well, I'm off. I've gotta go to the library first."

When Megumi was gone for good, Suzuki stormed the halls and slammed the faculty room door open with a loud bang. Souseki-sensei was the only one left inside. Seeing him, she went over his table with a mad face. "Dickhead, asshole, bastard! Why the fuck did you have to ask Megumi of all times?" Suzuki growled. Souseki looked at Suzuki with demonic eyes. "I told you I won't tolerate that way of speaking, Makoto." he said. "We're outside of that shitty classroom so I can talk any way I fucking want to!" Souseki stood up, towering Suzuki over a few feet.

He went to the door and locked it then went back to Suzuki while taking off his necktie. "Sit." he said. "The hell I'll—" Suzuki tried to say but Souseki made her sit on his chair. "Disobedient girls like you should be taught a lesson." Souseki said while holding up her face. "So this is your true nature. I bet you've fucked a lot of students since the past years." Suzuki said. "Yeah. I fuck naughty girls to serve as a lesson for them and you're about to be one of them."

Suzuki snorted. "Sorry to bust your bubble but there's just no way I'll change even if you fuck me, so hard I can't stand anymore, right now." she said. "I know. That's why I'm going to fuck that girl instead." Souseki said that Suzuki's eyes suddenly got enraged. "You won't fucking do that…" An evil smile broke in Souseki's face. "Hell yeah, I will." he said. "I won't let you."

"What can you do?" Souseki challenged. Then suddenly, the door flew open. "Sensei, don't be playing with what's mine." Kenji said. "The fucking hell I'm yours!" Suzuki snapped. Souseki took his necktie and wore it again. "There's nothing you can do."

Suzuki and Kenji accompanied Megumi until she finished what she was doing and sent her home. "I'm really confused but anyway, thank you for staying with me the entire time." Megumi said before she changed paths with them. While Suzuki and Kenji were walking, the latter said, "I wonder if Megumi's still a virgin…"

"Why that all of a sudden?" Suzuki asked. "Well, the first's always painful, right? Speaking of that, have you had any sex experiences yet?" Kenji asked. "That's not something you'd ask to a person who had been a lesbian since birth." Suzuki replied. "No kidding? Want to go to my house tonight?"

"Maybe I will if you grow some teats and a pussy." Suzuki said. "You're really not interested in men, huh?" Kenji asked. "Okay. How many girls have you fucked?"

"Just less than a dozen during middle school and a few more in junior high. There's not always a girl with perfect body stats." Suzuki replied. "How do you do it?" Kenji asked. "The hell I'm telling you."

At last, they arrived in front of Suzuki's house. "Come on, Suzuki. I want to _do_ you so bad." Kenji said. "Come in, then. There are a lot of rooms inside." a man suddenly said, leaning on the gate. He was not wearing anything on top and he was holding a cigarette. "Shut the fuck up." Suzuki snapped at the man. "Now now. Is that a way to talk to your brother, Suzuki? Young man, what's your name? Are you our Suzuki's boyfriend?"

"I'm _not_ anyone's property, dammit! And there's no way I'll have a boyfriend!" Suzuki snarled. "My name is Kenji. Your sister has been my slave since yesterday." Kenji said. "Slave, you say? Ahahaha, that's a great term. I'm her eldest brother, Kumi. Come in, I'll introduce you to everyone." Suzuki's brother said. "Do what you want." Suzuki said and she entered the house first.

When Kenji came to the living room, a man was sitting on the couch while watching TV. He looked at Kenji then to Kumi. "Suzuki's friend?" he asked. "Yeah. He says his name is Kenji." Kumi answered. "Yo. My name's Ikuyo. Have you come to fuck her?" he asked. Kenji shrugged. "If she allows me to. That girl seems to be interested only in girls." he answered. "Yeah. It's partly our fault. She has been living with us since she was small so she didn't grow up to be like any other cute girls." another man said by the door. "My name is Yuki. The three of us are Suzuki's brothers."

"Her room is the farthest one upstairs." Ikuyo said. Then suddenly, a slipper came flying to Ikuyo's face. "What kind of a hellish brother are you to actually tell him where my fucking room is?" Suzuki snapped by the stairs. Kenji got lost in words when he saw her. She was only wearing a tiny sleeveless shirt, without her brassier on, revealing her navel then her shorts shows a lot of her legs. "That's what we like about having a lesbian sister because every night is always a view since she's not very fond of brassieres and stuff." Kumi said. "That'd hurt, you little dimwit! Hurry up and get fucked up!" Ikuyo said. "Maybe you don't want to do it in your room because it's littered with porn magazines?" Yuki teased.

"Those are yours in the first place." Suzuki said. "Hey, slave. Are you making me wait or what?" Kenji demanded. "The fuck with you. There's no shitty way I'd do that. And you three! Do you even consider yourselves as my goddamn brothers? Why are you freakin' urging that scattered brain to fuck me?"

"Well, isn't that obvious? Of course we want your first to be with someone else so that when you're not virgin anymore, we can fuck you anytime we want." Kumi said. "Oh, great. Now I have a lot of fuck buddies. The hell with you!" Suzuki exclaimed. "Don't mind her, Kenji-kun. You can force her if you want." Yuki said.

Kenji approached Suzuki. "So they say slave." he said. Then, Suzuki's eyes became watery and she looked very angelic despite her bad mouth. "Will you really do that to me, Kenji-senpai…?"

"The more I am turned on if you do that…" Kenji said that Suzuki scowled. "Fucker." she said. "Just try it. You'll feel good."

"You won't convince me." Suzuki said. "Then I'll have no choice but to do it even if it's against your will." Kenji said. "Just try and you'll be dead."

Kenji scooped up Suzuki. "Say that after we're done. I'll be borrowing her for a bit." he said. "Sure. Take care of her." Ikuyo said. "Put me down, you son of a bitch! I swear you won't get any cooperation from me!" Suzuki fussed as Kenji carried her to her own room.

He didn't lock the door then he laid Suzuki on her bed. "Dickhead." Suzuki mumbled. "Okay. This will be a command from your master. Cooperate with me." Kenji said. "That's why I don't like men…"

Kenji giggled. Then he kissed her lips and he placed his knee between her thighs while his hand went under her shirt, touching her breasts. Suzuki opened her mouth as she knew that it would please Kenji. The moment her teeth parted, he immediately inserted his tongue inside hers, exploring every corner of it. Since he said that she should cooperate, she kissed back to him with the same depth and intensity. When they had kissed long enough, Kenji broke away, licking her lip then went for her neck. He pinched her nipples and teased them the best way he could. After that, he rose up and he saw that a mark formed from where he had kissed her neck. He lifted Suzuki's shirt and took it off; so as with her shorts and undergarment. He also took off his shirt and unzipped his pants. "You have a splendid body." Kenji said. "I don't care about that." Suzuki said then Kenji lowered his head and sucked her nipple while he stroked the other one. He switched sucking to the other nipple after the other one. When he finally let go, he asked, "Do you not like it?"

Suzuki just closed her eyes. "Well, it's not that I hate it…" she said. Kenji giggled. "Now what?" Suzuki snapped. "I just think that you still have the side of a girl with you…" Kenji said. "What the hell's with you?" Kenji kissed her lips for a while then he went back to her breasts while his hand started to tease her clit. Suzuki squirmed that Kenji smirked. "You like it, don't you?" he asked then he entered his middle finger in her pussy that produced a little moan from her mouth. "Yes, that's it…" Kenji moved his finger inside that Suzuki clutched the bed sheet. "Fuck you, Kenji!" Suzuki said.

He added another finger that Suzuki moaned again. His smile widened. "So tight…" he said. "Shit! You're such an asshole!" Suzuki said. Kenji moved his fingers inside her tight walls in a fast manner that she was struggling a lot. "Give up already. You can't suppress you're feelings forever." Kenji said. He increased the speed of his moving fingers that Suzuki's breath turned heavy. "Ah, Kenji, I'm cumming!" she exclaimed.

When Kenji removed his fingers, they were wet with Suzuki's cum. Suzuki was panting and she was actually blushing which Kenji thought was very cute. He licked his fingers while grinning. Then, he bent over her and kissed her again. "Come on, Suzuki. It's your turn to excite me…"

Suzuki sat up and she was flustered. She reached for Kenji's lips while stroking his dick. She pumped tight and fast that Kenji was moaning every now and then when she hits his favored spots. After a few moments, she broke away and Kenji was smirking. "You're acting like an obedient girl now." he said. "Do you prefer me bad?" Suzuki asked, blushing. Kenji locked himself on a wild kiss with Suzuki. _Shit, she's just so irresistible…_ When he broke away, he whispered, "You make me lose myself even with your bad ass personality but you make me wild when you start acting like a kitten." Suzuki smiled and she gave him a peck on the lips before she lowered her head between his thighs. First she licked from the base and slowly goes up until she reached the head. She entered his dick in her mouth while bobbing her hand up and down the rest of his thing. She twisted her tongue just by his peephole that made him shudder. When she started to push his dick farther to her throat, he moaned in delight. She continued that until Kenji's breathing turned heavy. He held her head, clutching her hair and he can't help but thrust in his dick deeper until such time that he cummed.

"I can't believe this is your first." Kenji said. His cum overflowed by the edges of her mouth so he licked it then they kissed. While kissing, Kenji made Suzuki lay back down. When he broke away, he took his cock and rubbed it against Suzuki's clit that made her whimper. Then slowly, he entered her, ripping her along the way. Suzuki gasped in pain but she endured all of it. When Kenji's thing was good as in, he started to slowly push first and slowly accelerated until he was already pushing fast. Suzuki adjusted with the pain immediately that she already liked it. "No doubt you're still a virgin. It's very tight." Kenji said.

He thrusted in and out in a very fast manner that Suzuki was moving her hips while moaning. When Kenji accelerated his every push, Suzuki's breathing became uneven and he felt that he was already about to cum. He grunted and tried to push even faster that Suzuki can't keep herself still anymore until both of them cummed calling each other's names.

Kenji lied beside her and they kissed. "Ne, Suzuki, become my girlfriend." Suzuki sat up. "In the end I'm still interested only in girls. But I don't say that I hate being fucked by you, Kenji." she said. "It's okay with me. I want you so much I want to always walk by your side." Kenji said sitting up, too. "I'm lesbian." Kenji held her head and leaned it on his chest. "You're not when you're in bed." Suzuki closed her eyes and sighed. "I'll tell you my answer within a week." she said. "Well, then, I'll be expecting on that."

The next day during lunch break, Suzuki can't find Megumi anywhere so she asked her classmate. "Megumi? I don't know. Didn't she go with sensei?" one girl said. "Sensei?" Suzuki asked in surprise. "Where were they heading to?" _That piece of shit!_ "Ah, Makoto. Megumi told me to tell you that she needs you to come to the storage room." one guy informed.

Upon hearing the place, Suzuki dashed off in an instant that puzzled her classmates. She slammed the storage room door open and somewhere inside; she can hear Megumi's voice. She ran to the direction of her voice and she was very shocked by what she saw. Megumi was on top of Souseki's body, happily thrusting his dick deep in her pussy.

"What's…the meaning of this, Megumi…?" Suzuki stammered. Megumi gave her an evil smile. "As you can see, I'm having sex with sensei… Are you so shocked that your _angle-like _friend actually got ahead of you?" she asked, giggling. "I don't understand… Got ahead?" Suzuki asked. "Don't act dumb! You knew it from the start, didn't you? That I was in love with Kenji-senpai that's why you stole him away from me. And when I decided to give way and switch to sensei, you started to look his way, too."

Those words went to Suzuki's nerves that she suddenly felt mad. "You _thought_ I stole Kenji from you and I'm _interested_ at that fucking man? This is the greatest insult on me ever!" she exclaimed. Souseki grinned. "You've got it all wrong, Sawara-san. Suzuki was interested neither to me nor Matsuyama. All along, her target was you." he said that took her by surprise.

Suzuki folded her arms on her chest. "So that's your real personality, you bitch. I wouldn't want to fuck the likes of you." she said. Souseki stood up. "Now, have you learned your lesson?" Megumi was all embarrassed so she ran away from there. Suzuki on the other hand just sighed. "That was such a waste." she said.

Souseki stood in front of Suzuki, grinning. "Now, don't you have something you owe from me?" he asked. "What the fuck are you talking about, you shitty son of a bitch?" Suzuki snapped. "Perhaps you also want to learn a lesson?" Souseki held her face up. "I'm not the little bit interested in your one hell of a dick." She shrugged off his hand and headed to the door.

As she was about to open the door, Souseki's hand held it shut. _The hell?_ She was about to turn around when Souseki hugged her from behind with just one arm. He then licked her neck that she tried to break free. "Go away, you bastard!" she exclaimed. Souseki placed his finger on her clit that she suddenly shivered. He inserted his middle finger in her hole and moved it wildly that made her stand still and moan. "You moan quite nicely…" he whispered and he lowered her underwear then inserted his thing in her pussy after removing his finger. He pushed fast while clutching her breasts and teasing her nipples. After a while, Suzuki flinched and she let out a long sigh. Souseki cummed after a few more thrusts when she cummed. They remained on that position until he finished depositing all his cum in her.

"It felt great to cum, right?" Souseki asked. "Asshole." Suzuki mumbled. He pulled out his dick and turned her to face him and kissed her while entering her again.

When they cummed again, Souseki finally let Suzuki go. He zipped his pants and fixed his necktie while Suzuki arranged herself. She looked at her watch and she saw that it was already 30 minutes past class hours. "Hey, we're late." she said. When she looked at Souseki, he was still wearing his coat so she stood in front of him and helped him with the buttons. "You're so helpless." she grumbled. "But you admit that you liked that, too, right?" Souseki asked.

Suzuki just closed her eyes. "Whatever." she said. When she buttoned the topmost button, they stared at each other for a long moment before Souseki grinned and kissed her. After that, he said, "Hey, be my girl."

"You're a teacher, idiot." Suzuki said. "Who cares about that?" Souseki asked. "Do you even have to ask?" He giggled. "I don't really care if I get sacked or something. As long as I can _do_ you, I'll be perfect." She raised an eyebrow. "I'm not very interested in men, though."

"I'm not bothered by that." Suzuki sighed. "Good grief. I thought I already told you not to play with what's mine?" Kenji was at the door. "Nobody owns her. Not yours and not mine either." Souseki said. "She soon will be mine." Kenji said. "I don't think so."

Then suddenly, a girl knocked at the storage room. She had brown hair and blue eyes. "Um, excuse me…" They all looked at her. "Um, I was wondering if this is where they kept the unused materials last cultural festival."

Suzuki immediately stood in front of her with bright eyes. "No. They're kept on the other storage room. If you want, I can accompany you there. What's your name?" The girl smiled. "My name is Tomo. Thanks for telling me that." Suzuki felt so light; it was as if she was floating. "Well then. Shall we go?"

They were about to leave when Souseki grabbed her head. "Hey, little kitty, we're not finished here yet and you still have class with me." _Holy crap, I completely forgot._ "Oh. Then, I can go there by myself. Thanks again." Then Tomo left, leaving Suzuki heartbroken.

"You really like girls, don't you?" Kenji asked. "Now who's the pervert?" Suzuki's eyebrow quirked. "Hey, I'm not a pervert! Not as you fuckers!"

"So? How exactly do you do it?" Kenji asked. "Now that you think about it, I'm quite curious, too." Suzuki got puzzled. "What do you mean?" Both grinned. "You know. Of how you make girls feel good." Kenji answered. Suzuki folded her arms in front of her. "I'm not gonna fucking tell you." she said, eyes closed. The two looked at each other and grinned again. Kenji grabbed Suzuki from behind that surprised her. "Then we don't have a choice but to _guess_, right?" he asked.

Souseki inched towards her with an evil smile. "Do you do this?" He inserted his middle finger in her hole that she gasped. "Or this?" Kenji teased her both breasts. "S-Stop this!"

Souseki kissed her wildly and his fingers were moving frantically inside her tight walls while Kenji was kissing her neck with his hands busy on her breasts. When she cummed, they inserted their dicks in her two holes and fucked her as hard as they could. Suzuki was moaning fast and loud and they made her cum a couple of times; of course they cummed countless times, too.

Then that afternoon, all three of them seated in front of the Principal's desk, with Suzuki between the two. The Principal was frowning while looking at them. "I can't believe this. A teacher and an upper class, making love with a new student in the storage room. Have you no shame? Especially you, Souseki-sensei. This is not the first time I heard you having an affair with students." he said.

"Get straight to the point, old man. Why did you summon us?" Suzuki said. "You are like the rumors tell. Okay. What I'm saying is, of all places, why did you have to choose the storage room. You know that that place has spy cameras installed everywhere." the principal said. "I don't really care." Souseki said. "Me either." Kenji agreed.

Suzuki stood up. "Then the problem's finished. I'm going home." she said and the two followed her. While they were walking along the corridors, Kenji said, "Let's go to your house tonight, Suzuki." Suzuki closed her eyes. "Suit yourselves." she said. "Is it okay with her brothers?" Souseki asked. "Well, they were actually the ones who urged me to fuck her." Kenji said.

Then, Suzuki saw Tomo walking so she immediately approached her. "Hey, Tomo. You free tonight?" she asked. "Oh, hi, Suzuki-san. Um, yes, I'm free." Tomo said. "Come to my house." Tomo smiled. "Sure." Kenji and Souseki just sighed. "I guess, we have to postpone." Souseki said. "That girl's really interested _only_ in girls." Kenji said.


End file.
